


Go Home

by JoMouse



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Distracted Liam, Established Relationship, Insecure Zayn, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is always busy. Zayn misses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> This started with the prompt: "I'm pregnant."
> 
> I don't write mpreg, so I had to get creative.
> 
> Hope I succeeded.
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

Liam had been bent over his laptop since dinner. Zayn watched his eyebrows furrow for a moment before Liam’s fingers would start tapping rapidly on the keys again. Zayn had been so proud of Liam for going back to school to earn his Masters but had admitted to his mum the other day that he missed Liam.

_ “He’s right there, sweetie,” Trish _ _ a _ _ reminded him. _

_ “Physically, yeah, but between work and schooling, I think he’s forgotten I even exist,” Zayn whinged, blinking back tears. _

_ “You and I both know that is not true,” Trisha gently counseled. “Just talk to him, don’t let it fester and become a bigger deal than it needs to be.” Zayn sighed, words not coming to him. “I love you.” _

_ “I love you, too, mum,” Zayn responded, his heart still hurting, but a bit of the edge taken off by his mum’s confidence in his relationship with Liam. _

“Hey, Li,” Zayn said, leaning in the doorway of the kitchen, staring at Liam’s hunched over form. Liam hummed in response. “My parents were wondering if we could come down to see them this weekend. There’s a party for Doniya’s birthday.”

“Sure,” Liam answered, without looking up, so Zayn wasn’t convinced he’d actually even heard what Zayn had said.

“Her party is going to be a big one. Think they hired a DJ and everything,” Zayn continued. “Should be a lot of fun.”

“Sure,” Liam repeated, confirming Zayn’s suspicions.

“You know, if you’re too busy, I can ask this guy I met the other day at work if he’d be interested instead,” Zayn said, keeping his voice in the same even tone, refusing to let his upset show through.

“Sounds great.” Liam turned his head towards an open textbook on the table, flipping a few pages.

“Yeah. He’s really great. Says he’s an alien from the planet Lucozade where they grow golden flowers,” Zayn continued, wanting to laugh at himself, but feeling really frustrated by Liam’s lack of reaction.

Liam’s head turned back to the screen in front of him, his fingers tapping out a few more keys. He moved his fingertips over the mousepad, nodding his head. “Cool,” he finally spoke up.

“Yeah, but I’m not sure if I should really go out with him or not. You know, being married to you and all,” Zayn said, finally allowing a little bit of venom to enter his tone. Liam was still clicking on the laptop, leaning closer to the screen and squinting. Zayn let out a huff. “Even more so since I’m pregnant.” Liam hummed under his breath, nodding. “You know what, forget it. I’ll just go home by myself,” Zayn snapped, pushing off from the doorframe to turn away. “Maybe I won’t even come back, see if you notice then,” he muttered to himself.

Zayn was in the bedroom, tears streaming down his face. He wasn’t even paying attention as he emptied his drawers, throwing items of clothing haphazardly into an open suitcase on the bed. He could feel it when Liam came into the doorway, mirroring the position Zayn had been in earlier. Liam didn’t say anything at first, making the tears fall even faster. He didn’t even care that Zayn was leaving him. He just stood there watching it happen, allowing it to happen.

“So, when are you due?” Liam’s voice was casual, quiet, but Zayn froze, his neck nearly snapping at the speed he turned to face Liam.

“What?”

Liam shrugged, the corners of his mouth quirking a bit, but Zayn saw another emotion in his eyes. “You said you were pregnant. When are you due?”

Zayn scoffed. He began muttering to himself under his breath as he continued to pack. He stopped when he felt arms wrap around him from behind. “Let go.”

He felt Liam’s face press into the space between his neck and shoulder, surprised when he felt dampness soak into his shirt and a tremble from Liam’s chest that was pressed against his back. “No,” Liam whispered after a moment. “Never.”

“You won’t even notice I’m gone,” Zayn countered just as quietly as he tried to pull away.

“I’ll notice,” Liam argued. He turned Zayn in his arms, so they were facing each other, refusing to let go. “How could I not?” Zayn stood in Liam’s arms, his own dangling at his sides; he refused to give in. He was too hurt, too angry, to let Liam in right now. “Seriously, Zayn, how could you think for a moment I wouldn’t notice you were gone?”

“You never notice when I’m here now.” Zayn knew he sounded petulant, could feel his lower lip pouting out as he stared towards the floor, his view blocked by the close proximity of Liam’s body.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so busy with work and these classes.” Liam’s voice was gentle as he slowly moved first one hand, then the other up to Zayn’s face, forcing him to look up at him. Zayn blinked at the amount of tear tracks on Liam’s face. “I’m doing this for us and I’m really struggling.” Liam looked up to the ceiling, Zayn’s eyes tracing the stretch of his neck, the beautiful birthmark his mouth was twitching to press against. When Liam spoke again, Zayn realized that he’d been trying to collect himself, but his voice was wrecked by tears anyway. “I remember why I hated school. How much I struggled every day. These classes are making me feel stupid, and I don’t want you to realize that you’ve made a mistake marrying me, someone who will never be as smart as you.”

Zayn felt his own heart breaking. He wanted to kick himself for not even considering what Liam was going through, only thinking about himself. “I’d never realize that because I didn’t make a mistake in marrying you. You are the hardest working person I know. You fight for everything you want, that’s something I’ve never been able to do,” Zayn told him, reaching up to grip his chin gently, forcing him to look at him. “Look who was ready to give up, run away, and who came in here ready to fight for us.” 

“You wouldn’t really have left.” Zayn wasn’t sure, but Liam seemed confident. “I promise, I’ll be more attentive, yeah?” Liam asked, his eyes hopeful. “I’ll set aside study time.” Zayn shook his head. “If that’s not enough, I’ll quit school. Whatever you want.” Liam’s voice had a pleading quality to it, making Zayn feel even worse.

“If there’s a way for me to help you study, I will,” Zayn told him. “I just ask for twenty minutes after dinner each night to talk about our days. To listen to each other.” Liam nodded, a real smile finally crossing his face. “Then, as long as you aren’t behind in your schoolwork, one night a week just for us. Dinner out. Maybe a movie.”

“Every Friday. If I have to, I’ll get up extra early on Saturdays to study,” Liam promised. Zayn nodded, smiling before pressing his lips to Liam’s. When the kiss broke, Liam’s eyes had a mischievous glint to them. Zayn quirked an eyebrow in question. “So, you’re not pregnant.” Zayn rolled his eyes, shaking his head in fond denial. “Let’s work on changing that, yeah?”

Zayn was laughing as he let Liam lead him back to the bed, falling onto it, laughing harder as he shoved the suitcase to the floor, spilling the contents. “Maybe you need a class on human anatomy if you think that’s a possibility,” Zayn teased, nipping at Liam’s lower lip when he laid over him.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t pretend,” Liam responded, attempting to wink. He leaned in, stopping just before their lips touched again, and pulling back with a glare. “Oh, and one more thing.”

“What?” Zayn asked, attempting to lean up for a kiss, but Liam’s arms tightened around him, keeping him in place.

“You’re mine. You better tell that Lucozadian wanker to go home.” They were both laughing as their mouths touched, and Zayn had never felt more loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come talk to me on Twitter or tumblr. I really love meeting new people!


End file.
